


wait, can you turn around (and wait for me)

by ohluculent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Jealous Hanbin, M/M, bobby deserves an award, bobby doesn’t deserve the attack, chanhwan are the shitty friends, frustrated hanbin, junbob ofc, junhoe is the man, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluculent/pseuds/ohluculent
Summary: “god, that asshole is looking again. i want to gouge his eyes out.”“who?” the stranger looks at him in confusion, raising his eyebrows slightly.he looks towards bobby’s direction and the stranger follows his sight. “that bobby guy again. the fuck is he even here for?”or a little jealousy never hurts





	wait, can you turn around (and wait for me)

**Author's Note:**

> to the anon here you go again.

_“oh yunhyeong check out this song, i wrote the rap for it_ ,” hanbin says with a mocking, “shut the fuck up, who does he think he is?” 

 

jinhwan laughs and shakes his head in amusement, “bobby again?” the older asks. 

 

“who else would it be,” chanwoo said from the side, rolling his eyes. hanbin saw the gesture and hit the back of chanwoo’s head, “what? it’s true, you’ve been complaining about bobby hyung for a whole week now.” he says with a shrug.

 

hanbin heaves another frustrated sigh, he took a sit beside chanwoo and groaned out loud. it’s not like hanbin hates bobby, he really just dislikes the fact that he stole yunhyeong from him.

 

well, not ‘stole from him’ since they aren’t even together. more like ‘took his time’ ever since bobby got here, yunhyeong doesn’t have time for him anymore.

 

he really doesn’t hate bobby, he’s a chill guy, but he dislikes the fact that he asks yunhyeong to eat out for lunch everyday. lunch isㅡ _was_ yunhyeong and hanbin’s thing. yeah, he totally made that up but you can’t blame him. lunch is the only time they get to see each other. and the only time for hanbin to watch yunhyeong closely, maybe he is whipped for song yunhyeong. but can you blame him?

 

those red lips, with that beautiful smile, can send hanbin to heaven. he loves it the most when he’s the reason for yunhyeong’s smile. 

 

yeah, maybe he loves yunhyeong too much, he can’t control his heart for what he’s feeling. don’t blame him. 

 

this probably may or may not be true: he has yunhyeong as his phone display, which hypothetically is not wrong. he just want to see yunhyeong every time okay, nothing wrong with that. 

 

but he still dislikes bobby, especially when he asks yunhyeong to come to the music room to listen to his _songs._

 

hanbin doesn’t understand why bobby needs yunhyeong to listen to his songs, when _song_ yunhyeong is right there in front of him. the only relevant _song._

he also doesn’t _like_ it when bobby puts his arms around yunhyeong’s shoulder whenever they talk, or laugh. honestly, why does he need to do that? yunhyeong’s not a wall to lean on. how can he put his arms around someone for hours? okay, maybe it’s just a few minutes (seconds), but he doesn’t need to do that to yunhyeong. 

 

he’s the only one who can do that to yunhyeong, especially when yunhyeong reciprocate his touches and leans back to him. hanbin likes the feeling of yunhyeong in his arms. 

 

how dare bobby touch what’s _his_? 

 

not _yet_. 

 

but you get the point. 

 

one day, he’ll for sure ask him out. 

 

hanbin lets out groan with that thought. as if it is that obvious what hanbin was thinking, chanwoo gives him a pitying pat on the shoulder. “hang in there, bro.”

 

as always, jinhwan laughs at his misery again, “better hurry, coward. or else someone might take him.” with that hanbin lift his head and glares at the older. 

 

“fucking bobby, he better choke or else...” 

 

“i swear to god hanbin, stop hating on the guy he’s just being nice.” 

 

“nice?” hanbin scoffs and crosses his arms, making sure to keep his glare on the older. “he literally dragged yunhyeong when he was talking to me and i was about to ask him for lunch! that is abuse. he’s hurting yunhyeong.” 

 

jinhwan’s not sure how many he’s rolled his eyes in the past thirty minutes, but, he rolled his eyes again at that statement. “stop being dramatic, he asked yunhyeong first and just tapped his shoulders to go.” he clarifies with an exaggerated sigh. 

 

hanbin might be a lil more than in love with yunhyeong but he’s also giving jinhwan more than a headache as well. 

 

“hyung,” chanwoo calls out, “why don’t you just ask him out like a normal person?” and hanbin laughs, like full out laughter, clutching his stomach and tears coming out of his eyes. 

 

“that’s hilarious, i cant even look straight into his eyes without combusting inside.” and it’s true. he can’t look at yunhyeong without dying. 

 

he’s not shy to say at least, but when it comes to the older he can’t help but feel weak. even with a glance, his tough heart has been melted by yunhyeong. with a smile, he just ended hanbin’s life. and with a laugh, he makes hanbin feel all giddy and quezzy inside. 

 

the sound of clicking bells brought him back to reality. it’s not time for class, it’s the sound of his alarm. he groans again, and turned it off. he doesn’t wanna see bobby again. he just hopes that guy won’t be all over yunhyeong again. 

 

he packed his stuff, and stood up. “bye unhelpful friends, i have to meet yunhyeoㅡ”

 

“and ask him out?” hanbin glares at the younger, and walked away. not forgetting to show his middle finger to chanwoo. 

 

no, he’s just meeting yunhyeong to watch him. to watch him practice for the acting role he got on their school play. hanbin wants to be there to witness art, or yunhyeong. really just yunhyeong, he’d never admit it but he can watch yunhyeong for years and he wouldn’t get tired of it. 

 

he really can’t wait for the moment he’ll have the courage to finally confess his feelings. it might be a little cliche but he’s fine with what they have. he can’t touch art, he might break it.  

 

but really, he’s not planning to break yunhyeong, he just doesn’t wanna overwhelm the older on how much he loves him. yunhyeong sees him as a _best friend_ of sort, thank god it wasn’t a little brother. 

 

he’s really fine with that; admiring yunhyeong from afar, is the best time for him. he’s not a creep, okay? 

 

he blames his eyes, they just follow yunhyeong everywhere as soon as they laid eyes on him. 

 

speaking of eyes, he really dislikes bobby’s eyes. he doesn’t like the way they look at yunhyeong. he looks at him in lust, as if yunhyeong is a prey ready to be devoured. 

 

chanwoo will probably laugh at him when he hears hanbin say that, and jinhwan will roll his eyes again. they keep telling him to get his eyes check because apparently _he’s seeing things differently._

in his eyes, bobby is out there stealing hi _s song._ and as a producer hanbin needs to claim his own songs, cherish them, and show it off. 

 

a scoff can be heard inside his mind. he can’t even admit his feelings, yet here he is getting mad at bobby for nothing. he doesn’t hate bobby, once again, he just wants his song back. 

 

the vibration on his pocket, and soft ‘ding’ it makes brings him back to reality. he takes out his phone and smiles as soon as he sees the contact name. a new message from _his song_. 

 

‘binnie~ where are you? im starting soon’ 

 

hanbin hates it, he hates how much yunhyeong words affect him this much. _god, he really is whipped for song yunhyeong._

_‘im coming stupid, don’t get your panties twisted’_

yeah, this is why he can’t confess. every time he tries to be sweet and appealing to yunhyeong, it just comes off as an insult. his mind is annoying. it can’t impress yunhyeong. 

 

‘hurry, i cooked some lunch for you.’

 

if only we can say the heart emoji out loud, then that’s probably what hanbin is feeling right now. what do people call it these days? uwu? 

 

well, hanbin feels very _uwu_ at the moment. what did he do to deserve a song yunhyeong in his life. hanbin swears that he’ll make that man _his,_ and if he can’t what was the point of living then. 

 

‘hurry up or else bobby’s gonna finish everything’

 

_fuck bobby,_ that nerve of that guy, he just ruined hanbin’s moment. why is he even there with yunhyeong? doesn’t he have some songs to write or whatever he does. 

 

_or someone might steal him,_ why is jinhwan suddenly invading his mind too? bobby won’t do it, right? 

 

he probably will. yunhyeong wouldn’t even bat an eyelash and hesitate to say yes to that guy. and hanbin will be left here, sad and lonely, regretting all his life choices and why he didn’t ask yunhyeong in the first place. 

 

he lets out soft sigh. of course, yunhyeong wouldn’t like him, not when he insults him all the time. why can’t hanbin be a sweet romantic person. 

 

 in the midst of his internal debate, he doesn’t notice the guy walking in front of him. the sound of someone cursing made him look up. 

 

“shit, sorry man. i wasn’t looking.”

 

“it’s okay, you look like you have lots of things in mind.”

 

he huffs, “yeah, tell me about it.” great. now even a stranger knows his struggles. he is that obvious. “i’m just frustrated.”

 

the stranger hums, and follows him along. “do you think you could show me where the arts building is?” 

 

hanbin isn’t really in the mood to accompany a stranger, but he did bump into him by accident. it’s all bobby’s fault.  

 

he nods, and motion for the stranger to follow him along, “yeah, that’s my destination as well.”

 

“cool, now tell me what’s bothering you?” oh no, this guy is the nosy type. great, just what he needs, another person who can laugh at his misery. 

 

he’s not gonna say anything, nope, he’s doesn’t even wanna talk about bobby anymore. “okay, this _asshole_ stole my song from me. well, he’s not yet my song, but that asshole just snatched my song like that...” hanbin hates his mouth. 

 

and that’s how they spent the 10 minutes of walking to the building. the stranger listening to his frustrations and dislike towards the asshole. 

 

“sounds like someone is jealous,” the stranger concludes. hanbin snorts at that statement because it’s more than an hundred percent true. “im going to the theatre, what room is that?”

 

“coincidence, im going there as well. you an actor of the play?” the stranger shakes his head in response and laughs a little. “you know someone there?”

 

“something like that.” and they spent the whole way walking quietly. 

 

hanbin opens the door to the theatre, the creaking door made everyone turn their attention towards them. 

 

he looks around and sees yunhyeong on stage, smiling and waving at him. he nods in acknowledgment, and search for a place to sit. 

 

he lets out another annoyed sigh, when he spots bobby smiling at their direction. “god, that asshole is looking again. i want to gouge his eyes out.” 

 

“who?” the stranger looks at him in confusion, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

 

he looks towards bobby’s direction and the stranger follows his sight. “that bobby guy again. the fuck is he even here for?” 

 

the stranger lets out a little ‘oh’ and proceed to laugh at him. just great, another person laughing at him. he looks at bobby again, and sees the guys face lit up. _god, he wants to peel off that smile._

and now the asshole is running towards his direction. he rolls his eyes and tried to walk away, but the stranger grabs his wrist. hanbin looks at him, but the other guy just smiles. 

 

and suddenly he’s falling on the ground, along with the stranger. 

 

it takes him a few seconds to get his vision back, what the hell?

 

he looks at towards his left and sees bobby on top of the stranger. _what the fuck,_ that asshole just tackled the stranger and him. 

 

“junniee, what took you so long?” bobby asks while giving soft pecks on the stranger’s face. this one should be a red code for hanbin, but his mind is still fuzzy from the fall. “junnie?” he asks to them. 

 

bobby turns to his direction, as if finally noticing his presence. “you came, and brought hanbin along.” bobby asks the stranger. 

 

the stranger pushes bobby’s face away and sit up, he turns to hanbin’s direction and smile. 

 

“hanbin, huh?” he asks first, then proceeds to intertwine his hands with bobby’s. “im koo junhoe, and this guy is my _asshole.”_ and kisses bobby on the lips. _oh_.

_OH._

_what the fuck._

 

oh god, he just spent the last few minutes telling junhoe how much he wants to kill his boyfriend. he wants to kill himself. 

 

why didn’t he think of that? thinking about it now, he realizes that he hasn’t properly talk to bobby about anything. he’s too busy killing the guy in his mind, and actually hasn’t asked anything about him. 

 

and now he can’t even look at junhoe the same again. he’s too embarrassed. he just said that in front his boyfriend. gosh, _boyfriend_.

 

bobby has a boyfriend. and it’s koo junhoe. 

 

fuck yeah. yunhyeong is all his again. 

 

suddenly, he’s being lifted of the ground. yunhyeong is pulling him up, and looking all concerned. he looks so cute worrying about him, the little knit on his brows, the frown on his lips. hanbin wants to straighten those, and kiss the worry away. 

 

but he can’t. yunhyeong looks adorable like that. “for christ’s sake bobby, don’t attack your boyfriend like that. you even took hanbin with you.” 

 

everyone turns their head at him. and he can’t help but turn red with the attention. “i-i’m fine, yun.” he stutters and walked out of the door. 

 

gosh, even yunhyeong knows bobby is taken.

 

now, he really doesn’t dislike bobby. he hates him.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸ ¸¸♫·¯·♪¸¸♩·¯·♬¸¸

 

“what was that about?” yunhyeong asks, concerned. 

 

“i don’t know, but you should follow him.” junhoe suggested, and signal for the older to follow hanbin. he laughs as yunhyeong runs towards the same direction hanbin went. 

 

“oh my god, junee you kissed me first. in public.” and bobby’s tackling him to the ground again and kissing every single part of his face. 

  

he pushes bobby’s face away and groans, “what have you been doing here?” he asks. “you know hanbin hates you right?” 

 

and bobby snorts at that, “good. he better claim yunhyeong now. im tired of hearing that guy talk about hanbin all the time.” 

 

“he likes him as well?”

 

“oh, _baby_ , you lucky bastard. you haven’t hear yunhyeong talk about hanbin’s hands for an hour,” he groans and junhoe left a comforting pat on his head. “how does someone talk about a hand for an hour?”

 

“so you’ve been trying hard to make him jealous?”

 

“nahh, he just felt threaten of my face.” bobby said smugly, with junhoe hitting on the chest. 

 

he puts his hands on junhoe’s face again, “don’t worry, you’re the only kooncious i have”

 

“that doesn’t even make any sense,” junhoe says, laughing and allowing jiwon to kiss him once again. 

 

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸¸♫·¯·♪¸¸♩·¯·♬¸¸

 

“hanbin,” yunhyeong calls out, grabbing the younger’s shoulders to stop. he takes a few deep breaths and turned to the younger. “why did you ran out?”

 

hanbin didn’t want to face the older, he’d just be embarrassed. he can’t believe he’s been mad at bobby for hanging out with yunhyeong, when in reality bobby is very much inlove with his boyfriend. 

 

with a red face he turns to yunhyeong, “n-nothing, hyung. i just want to use the bathroom.” and being the kind angel yunhyeong is, he looks more concerned than before. 

 

he put this hands on hanbin’s face, not failing to notice the blush he has on his face, “you sure? you’re very red. you’re not sick are you?” 

 

hanbin really didn’t wanna answer that, still embarrassed of the realization. it’s not really his fault, he just loves yunhyeong too much. he’s scared to lose him, especially to people like bobby. 

 

sigh, he really need to stop blaming bobby for everything. it’s his fault, he just wants to hold yunhyeong so much. it’s frustrating to him. yes, he can hold yunhyeong’s hand, hold him, be with him, but he’s not hanbin’s yet. 

 

he wants to tell yunhyeong so bad. he can feel the words getting stuck in his mouth, he gulps and tried again, “you’re annoying.”

 

_fuck, why is he like this?_

 

the older looks quite taken back, his expression looks hurt, but it went back to smiling one. “ah, of course. i’m sorry, go on,” and he lets go of hanbin.

 

no, this isn’t what he wanted. _follow him, you idiot, h_ is mind says. however, his body remains still, watching yunhyeong walk away. 

 

_call him_ , “sunshㅡ yunhyeong,” _good job, now tell him._

the older stops, he can see the tension going away on yunhyeong’s shoulders. he turned and smiles, “yes, hanbin?” 

 

and hanbin wants to give him the world, shower him with affection, send him gifts to keep that smile on his face. 

 

_tell him,_ “i’ll be quick,” yunhyeong smiles again, melting hanbin’s heart just like that. _i love you, “_ wait for me, okay?” 

 

yunhyeong’s eye widen, his mouth opening in shock, but he can see the happiness back in his eyes. _he understands..._

_of course he does._

no one understands hanbin more than yunhyeong in this world. he might not be ready, but he knows yunhyeong is willing to wait. 

 

he’s willing to wait.

 

hanbin might be bad with words, but at least yunhyeong understands him. he can’t believe his luck, what in the world did he do to deserve this. without a single thought he walks towards yunhyeong, stopping right in front of him. 

 

he raise his hands, leaving them on yunhyeong’s face. _mine, “_ bitch,” and yunhyeong laughs, while hanbin is left there again. embarrassed. 

 

he wants to tell him. 

 

“did you knowㅡ” 

“no i didn’t know, hanbin” yunhyeong laughs and sticks his tongue out to him. gosh, he knows yunhyeong is trying to calm him down. 

he gives him a playful glare, but yunhyeong lets out another laugh. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry. tell me,” 

“did you know one plus one equals two?” he says seriously, and yunhyeong looks at him weirdly. “yeah, i’m pretty sure everyone knows that.”

this is not how he wants the confession to go, but his mind can’t say it properly. 

  
“did you know two different charges attract each other?” he asks again. this time yunhyeong lets out a snort and slaps him on the shoulder, obviously hiding the laughs that threatens to come out. “i took chemistry, of course i know.”

“did you know you can’t wear pant?”

“i’m pretty sure you need two pant to make a pants. they can’t be separated.” yunhyeong answers with an unamused look. and hanbin smiles at him. 

“did you know you can’t spell your name without ‘h’?”

“are you drunk right now?” yes, intoxicated with love. 

“did you know my name starts with an ‘h’?” 

“yes, hanbin, i know”

“i knew it,” he says with a big grin, and yunhyeong looks at him in confusion again, “you really can’t live without me.” _but i can’t live without you more._

the older is left with another round of giggles again, “you’re stupid.”

hanbin lets out a heavy sigh, breathing in and out. he looks straight into yunhyeong’s eyes, staring at him intensely. he wants yunhyeong to feel him.

he breathes out and, “did you know, i want you to be mine.” he says with a gentle smile.

yunhyeong didn’t say anything at first, clearly shocked. he asks the older to wait but hanbin’s doesn’t want _his song_ waiting for him. hanbin smiles at the dumbfounded expression yunhyeong has, and kisses those gaping mouth. 

 

finally, all mine. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so lowkey rushed it but scream yunbin with me @pandaoneechan


End file.
